Why is it always me?
by badelover
Summary: Why is it that Beck always has to be the one to tell Jade "I love you."  Why is it that Jade's always the one who has to kiss Beck first.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I know my story always & forever is kind of...not that good.**

**But I hope you all like it! 6 reviews for the next chapter!**

**:)**

**REVIEW!**

**Oh and who else thought it was about time Beck was the one to kiss Jade in the episode Diddly-Bops? They are adorable but I mean, it would be nice if Beck was the one to kiss her first.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own victorious.**

Beck and Jade were just hanging out at the RV.

Both of them were laying on the bed.

Beck was playing with Jade's hair.

"You know you have beautiful hair?" asked Beck.

"Yes. I do. Now quit playing with it." replied Jade.

"Well then." said Beck trying to act hurt.

"Oh shut up, Beck. You can be such a girl."

"I love you Jade."

"Good."

"A simple, I love you too Beck would've worked just fine babe."

"Whatever."

Jade soon fell asleep.

While Beck watched her sleep peacefully, he started to think why is was the one who always told her, "I love you."

It was never her who said "I love you Beck." He loved her. He loved her alot, & he knew she loved him. But hearing those three words come out of her mouth would make him feel loved. Yeah, they fucked almost every night but "I love you Beck" would mean even more to him.

So he decided not to say it until she said it.

The next day at school:

Jade was at her locker when Beck came up to her.

"Hey babe."

"Hey."

She leaned up to give him a peck.

He smiled.

Before turning back, she saw Andre lean down to give Tori a kiss.

That got her thinking.

While walking to class...she was thinking.

_Andre always gives Tori a kiss._

_How come I'm always the one to kiss Beck first._

_Isn't the guy supposed to kiss the girl first?_

_Shit. These past 2 years, we've done this girlfriend, boyfriend thing wrong._

_You know what, Im not going to kiss him. Well atleast not until he kisses me first. Now that I think about it...if he was so in love with me...why wouldnt he kiss me first...OHMYGOD! What if he's cheating on me...with Allyssa Vaughn! Nah...i beat the living shit out of her..I don't think she would dare to go near Beck after that...whatever._

**_REVIEW! _**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_6 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER!(:_**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! Guess what?**

**You all are completely amazing! 10 reviews is wonderful! Im so glad you loved it! How about 8 reviews for the next chapter? Yeah. That sounds good.**

**Oh and also to Marie S Zachary: I would love to cowrite a story with you! **

**Enjoy!(:**

After school, Jade and Beck went to the RV.

They just sat and talked. Nothing much. Soon, it was time for Jade to go home.

"Damn, it's already 11:00! I gotta get going." said Jade.

"You usually spend the night."

"Yeah, I just wanna go home."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye see you at school."

"Okay."

And she left.

Beck's POV

_I was excpecting a kiss. What happened? Jade always gives me a kiss. Ehh, whatever. I shouldn't worry about it._

Jade's POV

_Ha! No kiss for you Beckett! He's probably thinking about it right now. I'm such a genious. Yessuhh! Wait. He didn't say "I love you." Something's wrong...ehh, whatever. I shouldn't worry about it._

Jade got home and quickly texted Beck.

_Hey. - JadeWest_

_Home already?- BeckOliver_

_Yeah. Did you forget to tell me something before I left?- JadeWest_

_"No...did you forget to do something?- BeckOliver_

Jade just laughed.

"Beck's screwed now. He's not getting any lip action for a long time now..."

said Jade outloud.

After school, the next day.

"Why are you late?" asked Jade as Beck finally made his way to her locker.

"I was rehearsing a play."

"You're doing a play?"

"Yeah."

"With who?"

"Tor-"

"WITH VEGA?"

"Yeah..."

"ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME!"

"Jade. Would you calm the fuck down? In case you forgot, Andre and her started going out like a month ago."

"Oh yeah...I..uh...whatever. Let's go."

At Beck's RV.

"Hey Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"How come you've never told me you loved me?"

Jade started to panic. She never told anyone she loved them. She learned her lesson from the last time she did...

"Uh...I...can you get me some coffee?" asked Jade, trying to change the subject.

"No. Answer my question."

"Oh look, it's 8:00, I better get home"

"No, you're spending the night here."

"Who said."

"I did."

"Shutup Beck."

"You're not going anywhere."

"Watch me."

Jade got up to leave when Beck grabbed her by the wrist and threw her to the couch.

"Damn it Jade. I deserve to have the answer to my question!" yelled Beck.

Jade knew Beck was pissed. Really pissed.

She knew Beck didn't mean to get physical with her. She knew he was right. He did deserve to have the answer.

**REVIEW!**

**8 REVIEWS! REMEMBER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! You all are like the best readers out there!**

** About 30 comments is awesome!**

**I'm gonna push it up to 45 comments. Let's see you all do that.**

**And by what I ment by Beck getting physical is when he threw her on the couch. He didn't like completely throw her enough for it to hurt. I was like a little push.**

**Anyways, enjoy!(: & This **_is_** going to be the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed the story. & I hope you guys are willing to read my upcoming stories. & yes, they are going to be Jade & Beck.**

After about 20 minutes of silence, Jade finally spoke up.

"B-Beck?" I...uh..."

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I shouldn't have done that. It's just...so god damn hard to act like I really don't care. I want to feel loved. I want to hear those words come out of your mouth. A few times wouldn't hurt."

"Beck..."

"What Jade? What?"

"I'm scared."

"What?"

"I'm scared okay? I'm scared. You think I want to be this cold hearted bitch? I really don't. I'm afraid, that if I let someone know that I like them they'll try to hurt me. The last time I said 'I love you mom.' I got thrown out the house. The last time I said 'I love you dad.' I got slapped. The last time I said 'I love you Micheal.' I got raped."

Tears slipped Jade's eyes.

"Babe.." Beck started.

"What?"

"I know...how it must have felt...the hurt for your parents and Micheal...but you know I would never do that to you."

"How do I know that? How do I know that you won't take off tomorr-"

Beck cut her off with his lips crashing down on to hers.

She opened her mouth to let his tongue enter and explore her mouth.

Finally they broke apart and Jade got what she wanted...

"I love you Beck..."

And so did Beck.

**The end!**

**Did you all like it?**

**I hope you did!**

**Anyways...the next story will probably be longer with much more drama...I'll try to include all the characters...like Cat & Robbie.**

**It'll for sure have some Jade & Andre friendship. I don't know why, but I keep on seeing them as best friends. But it will still be Bade.(:**


End file.
